Bad guys always lose
by ShatteredNames
Summary: Ryou receives some devastating news. Bakura Feels empathy, a new emotion to him. He and Ryou team up to get revenge, and meet Joey and the gang. Who say that Yami has been acting strange lately, They all team up together to find out what has happened. However when they come face to face with the problem will Bakura be able to win, or will bad guys always loose?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I know its quite short, I'm sorry i have no real excuse, but leave a review to tell me what you think. I plan to have a lot of chapters, and I'm sorry for you guys who want Yami, He will be in later chapters i promise. Anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh, but how cool would it be if i did. Enjoy. 

* * *

It had been three months since all the Yamis had gotten their own bodies. Bakura was living with Ryou, and Yami was living with Yugi. However since Marik had cast the spell, to give the Yamis a body, he had been missing, along with his Yami. Everyone had wondered where Marik was, but they didn't try to search for him. They considered it, but they also knew that Marik had other things he had to do.

Bakura was on his way home from a trip to the supermarket. He had been sent by Ryou, Who was too busy with work to go out. Ryou worked as a writer, he wrote romance novels full of love and perfect relationships. It wasn't to Bakuras taste, in fact it made him feel sick, and all of the romance and perfect, soppy couples was not appealing to him. It was just too unrealistic for him.

When he got home he put the shopping on the counter, he figured that Ryou could put it away. He walked to his room and got out a book, horror of course, and started to read. As he started to read the first line he realised that something was wrong. Ryou hadn't even gotten out of his room to say hello and move the shopping. Not that Bakura cared about whether Ryou spoke to him or not. It was that he had a strange feeling, like something was wrong. He tried to forget about it and get on with reading. But as more time went by, the more the feeling something was wrong grew. He stopped trying to read and put down his book. He then listened. He could hear quiet sobs coming from Ryous room. At first he thought he was just hearing things, the sobs were so quite that no normal person would be able to hear them. However Bakura had very sharp hearing. He opened his book again, figuring that Ryou was reading some sad book. More time passed and the sobs continued. Bakura was starting to get irritated. So out of irritation, and a little curiosity, he walked out of his room, and into Ryous room. He was surprised to see that it was empty. Ryous laptop was still on and his bed was not made. It was odd, because Ryou was a bit of a neat freak and always turned his laptop off when he wasn't using it.

"Ryou?" Bakura shouted. He cursed himself slightly for letting concern edge into his voice. When no answer came Bakura spoke his name again, with more concern in his voice. There was still no reply. Bakura could hear slight movement coming from the bathroom, so he went towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. There was no reply. Bakura was now more annoyed and more curious. He opened the door and looked at the figure curled up on the floor crying his eyes out. Bakura rolled his eyes at how pathetic Ryou looked.

"Ryou what are you doing on the floor?" Bakura sighed. Looking at Ryou, who just sniffed in response. Bakura rolled his eyes and bent down so he was nearly level with Ryou. When he looked at Ryous face he was shocked to see how red and bloodshot his eyes were. He had tear tracks on his face and his hair was untidy and stuck out, it was similar to Bakuras hair.

"Um Ryou what happened?" Bakura said, his voice slightly softer than normal. Seeing Ryou so sad seemed strange. He never usually got this upset about anything.

"They're all dead" he whispered. Hanging his head, his hair fell covering his eyes and hiding them, as more tears slid down his face. His voice echoed slightly in the tiled bathroom, causing his almost inaudible whisper to sound louder.

"Who?" Bakura asked, concern edging in his voice.

"My family! They are all dead, every one of them have been murdered!" Ryou shouted, raising his head and looking at Bakura with tears forming in his eyes. Bakura was taken aback by this. Ryou had never raised his voice to Bakura, more out of fear than anything. But there was something else Bakura was feeling. An emotion he had never felt before. He couldn't quite put his figure on it. But as Ryou looked at Bakura, his brown eyes brimming with tears, his white hair untidy and sticking out, Bakura had a moment of clarity.

He was feeling empathy.


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura stood up. He couldn't be feeling empathy could he? The look in Ryous eyes and the tone of voice he used. It hit him hard. He knew what it was like to lose all of your family members, and everyone you knew. It made sense really. Bakura knew exactly how Ryou must be feeling.

Bakura just stood there watching Ryou continue to sob. It made no sense. Who would want to kill all of Ryous family? Bakura had a lot of questions, but knew that it wasn't the right time to ask. Bakura left Ryou, he couldn't stand seeing Ryou look so pathetic. Thats what he told himself anyway. He really couldn't stand how much Ryou reminded him of himself when he was younger.

Ryou barely noticed Bakura leave. He wanted to stop crying, but he couldn't. The more he would cry, the more it echoed in the cold bathroom. Ryou sat up and looked around. His vision was blurred from all the tears, all he could see was the light blue wall, with the odd white blur. He looked to the floor and saw the black tiles, they felt cold against his bare feet. But nothing mattered anymore. He had nobody. His Dad, his grandparents, his aunties and uncles were all killed. The moment when the police officer knocked on his door, and told him flashed through his mind, like a dream. At least Ryou hoped it was a dream. He closed his eyes and counted to three. When he opened them again he could still feel the cold black tiles beneath his feet; he could still see the blurry blue wall. So it wasn't a dream. All he could think about was how alone he now was.

Suddenly it hit him; he had a moment of clarity. He wasn't entirely alone. He had Bakura.

Bakura walked into the bathroom, were Ryou was still sat, but no longer crying, staring at his feet. Bakura sighed, he hated being kind to people, however he couldn't shake the feeling of empathy towards him. He had gone through something similar after all.

He touched Ryous shoulder, causing Ryou to snap his head up to look at him, confusion in his brown eyes.

"I made some food for us." Bakura said softly, trying not to be mean. Ryou shook his head.

"I'm not hungry" Ryou mumbled. Bakura looked at him and sighed.

"You obviously are landlord, now get up and eat something." Bakura snapped. Ryou slowly got up and followed Bakura to the kitchen. They ate in silence. None of them feeling the need to talk.

~ 1 month later~

Ryou was feeling better. With the help he got from Yugi and the others he was, slowly starting to feel better. Bakura made sure that Ryou ate properly and was looking after himself. He didn't want him to die. Usually he wouldn't care about the life of another person, but the spell Marik had cast made it so if the host dies the spirits body will too. This would be a great inconvenience to Bakura, so he took it upon himself to look after Ryou when he got really sad.

Bakura was reading another horror novel, when Ryou walked into the kitchen to see what there was for dinner.

"We haven't got anything in." Ryou noted, looking in the fridge. Bakura mumbled a response. He was too into his book to give a full sentence. He heard movement behind him, but only looked up when he heard keys rattle.

"And where are you going?" Bakura asked, putting his book down and turning to look at Ryou. Who had already put on a coat.

"To the supermarket." He said simply and turned to the door, putting his keys in the lock.

"Wait!" Bakura said, getting up and walking towards Ryou.

"What?" Ryou asked looking at Bakura, confusion glazing his tired eyes.

"Don't forget your scarf, it is cold outside." Bakura said, handing Ryou a scarf, and trying to hide the worry in his voice. Ryou hadn't left the house since he received the devastating news. Ryou took the scarf and mumbled a thank you as he opened the door and left.

It was cold outside, Bakura was right. Ryou noted that the clouds were grey so it could rain soon. He wrapped his scarf a little tighter and set off towards the supermarket. He had made a quick note of what he needed.

Bakura tapped his fingers on the counter; he couldn't get past a line on his book. He hated to admit that he was worried about Ryou. He sighed.

"Since when did I become so emotional?" Bakura growled at thin air. He frowned when no response came, he couldn't think of any time specifically.

Ryou walked up and down the narrow aisles, looking for what he needed. He was just putting the last item in his basket when his eye caught a familiar head of blonde hair, coming towards him.

"Ryou?" he asked looking up from a piece of paper in his hand.

"Joey?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone! Happy (Late, sorry) Easter. Hope it was good. I want to thank. KatsuTheMutt and Not-A-Randomer for reviewing it means alot. Now i would like to ask a favor from you readers, could you review and tell me what you think so far, also i would like to know if you think romance should happen. I have a few shippings in mind but i want to know what you guys think. **

**Also i would like to give a special thank you to my friend Shaunna who is my Beta/ Beater (if you get the reference you're awesome) well anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Joey?" Ryou questioned the blonde. Who was now walking towards him with a shopping basket in one hand, and a battered piece of paper in the other.

"Hey Ryou, how have you been?" Joey grinned, but there was a hint of concern in his voice, and his eyes were slightly clouded with worry.

"I'm fine." Ryou smiled politely, almost as a reaction to the words.

"Really? You can be honest with me you know." Joey said, shocking Ryou slightly. Joey had always seemed to be kind of dense, never looking past Ryous Polite mask.

"I'm fine, really" Ryou said, not wanting to talk about it anymore. All he had done for the past month was talk to people. He was starting to get tired of it. He understood that people wanted to be there for him. But they all kept acting like they knew his family. Saying that they were great people and they were sorry that they were gone, but in truth none of them had met his parents or any of his family. They could never feel the same pain Ryou did. They could never know what it's like to lose so many people that you were so close to. The only person that had really met his family was Bakura, through the millennium ring, but for the past month Bakura had been sort of quiet. When Ryou got sad Bakura would usually tell him he was pathetic and he should get over it. But how? How can someone get over that? Bakura did occasionally comfort Ryou when he wouldn't stop crying.

"Ryou, I'm not as stupid as people think you know. But I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Joey said. Surprising Ryou, again. He never knew Joey could be so thoughtful.

"Thank you," Ryou smiled.

"Hey if you don't mind, could I walk you back home?" Joey asked, hope slightly gracing his brown eyes.

"Um sure, but aren't you going to see Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Nah I would rather walk you home." Joey sounded slightly worried. This confused Ryou, but he let it drop, since Joey seemed a little uncomfortable talking about Yugi. They went to go pay for their shopping, and set off home. As they set foot outside of the warm shop, they were shot with a blast of cold wind. Ryou shivered and pulled his scarf closer to his neck, to keep himself warmer.

"It's early summer, and it's freezing, this makes no sense." Joey said, looking up at the grey clouds that were swallowing the sky. Ryou looked up at them. Just as it started to rain, he sighed remembering that he forgot his umbrella. The cold rain hitting his face woke him up a little. However the cold rain, mixed with the freezing wind, made him colder.

"You don't have to walk with me now, I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience to you" Ryou said politely.

"Nonsense, I'll help carry your bags." Joey mumbled, walking towards the direction of Ryous house before Ryou could protest. Ryou followed and they walked in a comfortable silence. Until, curiosity got the better of Ryou.

"So, how are Yugi and Yami." Ryou asked casually.

"Um well Yugis fine, but Yami has been acting strange lately." Joey said, not making eye contact with Ryou.

"Strange? How so?" Ryou asked looking at Joey, even more curious now.

"Well he has been very..." Joey slowed his pace, as he started thinking, "Independent?" Joey said sounding hopeful.

"He has always been like that." Ryou said, slowing his pace to match Joeys.

"Well he has not been talking to anyone, and when Yugi tries speaking to him, he will snap or be mean." Joey sounded a little unsure.

"That's not like Yami." Ryou said.

"Yeah, we're worried about him." Joey sounded worried.

* * *

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When Ryou walked in the house, he was feeling refreshed. He hadn't been out of the house for a month, and it was nice to get some fresh air. Ryou Put some of the shopping away.

"I got some steak for dinner." Ryou said to Bakura, who was nearly finished reading his book.

"Yeah" Bakura mumbled, too into his book to give a proper response.

"I heard That Yami has been acting strange lately." Ryou said, to no one in particular. He just wanted to break the silence that had formed. Bakura scoffed in response and mumbled some comment about the Pharaoh always being strange. Ryou smiled slightly, and started to cook dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Ryou realised that Joey still had one of his bags. He put on his coat and set off for Joeys house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey Everybody, hope you enjoy this next chapter. I would still like to know peoples thoughts on shippings. So please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you, enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if i did you would know about it. Enjoy. **

* * *

Ryou walked to Joey's house. It was still raining, but he had remembered his umbrella.

As he approached Joey's house, he could hear shouting. Ryou paused and thought about whether it was a good idea to interrupt or not. He was just about to leave when a man walked out from Joey's house and stormed off in another direction. Ryou slowly walked towards the now open door and entered. He gasped as he saw the near lifeless Joey lying on the floor and he ran towards him. Joey didn't move as Ryou ran towards him.

"I have to get you to a hospital!" Ryou cried, bending down to look at Joey's injuries, he had a deep cut on his right arm, his leg was twisted in an odd position, his face was covered in round bruises, he also had a long, thin cut on his face. Ryou looked at Joey's hands, which were covered in glass; most had broken the skin and had worked their way deep into his hand. Joey groaned, and tried to sit up. "Don't move I'll call an ambulance!"

"Don't." Joey put his hand up weakly, attempting to prevent Ryou from calling an ambulance. Ryou shushed Joey as he told the person on the phone where he was.

* * *

When they got to the hospital Ryou called the others. Tea, Tristan, Duke and even Kaiba turned up, but there was no sign of Yugi or Yami. The doctors took Joey away, and made the others wait outside.

"I hope he is alright" Tea said, her voice shaking.

"He will be fine." Tristan said optimistically, but his eyes were glazed with worry.

"He looked really beat up" Ryou whispered, not wanting to startle the others.

"What happened anyway?" Duke asked. Despite his habit of teasing Joey, it was obvious that he was concerned.

"I was going to his house when I heard a lot of shouting, Joey's father stormed out of the house and I found him like that." Ryou frowned, he knew Joey's father was abusive, but he didn't realise that he would go that far.

"That bastard!" Tristan mumbled.

"Where is Yugi and Yami, I'm sure that Joey wants to see them." Tea's voice was wrapped in worry.

"I left a voicemail on his phone, but he is still not answering." Ryou said. Before anyone could say anything else a doctor walked into the room.

"Could I speak to Ryou Bakura please" He said looking at a black clipboard. Ryou walked towards the doctor.

"How is he?" Ryou asked, his voice more panicked than he thought it was.

"Well it isn't good, he has broken ribs, a broken leg, and his right arm has a deep cut. We had to give him stitches, so he will have to take it easy for a few days." The doctor said. Ryou nodded and frowned, could Joey's father really have done all that to him? He didn't understand how someone's father could do such horrible things.

"Well, another thing, do you know how this happened?" The doctor's voice was full of suspicion.

"No, I'm not sure." Ryou stuttered slightly, in truth he wasn't sure if Joeys dad really did it. He didn't want to go accusing people, if it was true, though, he reckoned that the others would tell the doctors.

"Well, could you please wait here for a moment?" The doctor's voice had a suspicious edge to it, Ryou nodded and the doctor left quickly. Ryou waited in the waiting room, after he told the others what had happened, he sat there quietly and waited for the doctor to come back. When he did he was followed by two police officers, Ryou stood up.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as the doctor walked towards him, the others looked at each other confused.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to come with us Mr Bakura." One of the police officers said. Ryou followed obediently, when they got to the station Ryou was very confused, as to why he had to go with them. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he?

* * *

"Have I done something wrong?" Ryou asked calmly, looking at the police officer.

"You have been suspected of attempted murder, Mr Bakura sir." The police officers voice was mainly emotionless, but had a hint of disgust. Ryou widened his eyes; he was shocked to hear that he was suspected. He was led to an interrogation room and he was placed in handcuffs before they entered the room.

"So Mr Bakura, did you try to kill Mr Wheeler?" The police officer asked, disgust edging further into his voice. Ryou was still in shock. How was he a suspect?

"No of course I didn't, why would you think that I would do something to one of my friends!" Ryou said, his voice slightly raised in frustration, and offence edging into his voice. He didn't understand how he was being accused of doing such a thing to a friend.

"Well while he was sleeping, the doctors heard him call your name and ask for help. Also the doctors told us that his injuries were no accident, and another thing, you were the one who 'conveniently' found him straight after his injuries occurred." The police officer said.

"But I didn't do it!" Ryou said.

"That is what they all say, all the evidence points to you." The police officer had the same emotionless tone as before.

"But I..." Ryou started, but there was nothing he could say.

"You are going to be out in a holding cell until you are proven innocent." The police officer led Ryou to an empty cell and left him there.

* * *

"Where the ever loving frig are my keys!" Bakura shouted to the wall. He had just gotten the call from Tea that Joey had been hospitalised, and Ryou had been arrested, because the officers suspected that it was him. Bakura found his keys and set off for the police station. Tea had told him about Joey's father being the real culprit.

"Bloody police, arresting Ryou for something he didn't do." Bakura muttered under his breath. He was going to put things straight, whether Joey liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey everyone I want to thank the people who reviewed and give you all a virtual cookie. I also want to thank my friend Laura for 'helping' *cough cough if you could call it helping cough cough* me with some of this story. **

**Disclaimer: Is Yu-Gi-Oh violent and depressing? No Than I don't own that thing... Yet. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Where is Ryou Bakura?" Bakura demanded looking to the man sat at a desk.

"He is not allowed visitors at the moment." The guy's bored voice matched his bored expression.

"Why?" Bakura asked. The man was about to speak up when a woman burst into the room.

"Because Laura has spoken!" She shouted. The man at the desk jumped, Bakura simply blinked, confused as to who the bloody hell Laura was. The woman burst out laughing.

"Jesus Laura, how many times have we told you, not to do that?" The man's question was obviously rhetorical.

"738, this month." Laura grinned at the man.

"What ?"

"738, I counted." The man just glared at Laur

"Seriously?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." She smiled sweetly as the man continued to glare.

"WILL YOU BLOODY TELL ME ABOUT RYOU ALREADY?" Bakura shouted, annoyance lacing his voice and irritation working away into his glare.

"Ok, geez calm down." Laura rolled her eyes. Bakura had to hold back the urge to send her to the shadow realm. He gritted his teeth and spoke slowly.

"Why can't I see Ryou?" the annoyance in Bakura's voice slowly ebbing away, however irritation was still evident in his eyes.

"Because, he is suspected of attempted murder and the kidnapping of Yugi Muto." The woman said, her face had turned serious, any previous trace of her joking gone. All Irritation evident in his eyes was replaced with confusion.

"But Yugi hasn't been kidnapped." Bakura said.

"He was reported missing a few nights ago."

"But what evidence do you against him?" irritation working its way back into Bakura's glare.

"Yugi was last seen entering Ryou's house. After leaving he didn't return home." Laura folded her arms. Bakura just glared, he had nothing to say. The evidence did point to Ryou, but Bakura knew he was innocent.

"Unless you have a witness to say that he was innocent we can't do anything." The man said. His bored expression was replaced with a slightly amused one.

((Then Lord Monchromicorn flew through the window trailing magical sparkles and showered everyone with confette waffles The End. (A/N Okay so at this point my girlfriend stole my laptop and started to write stuff, she insisted that I keep it and frankly I find it quite amusing))

"I am a witness that he didn't kidnap Yugi." Bakura stated.

"And what relationship do you have with Ryou?" Laura asked, sceptically.

"I live with him I saw Yugi leave and then he cooked me some dinner and went to sleep, so he couldn't have kidnapped Yugi he was with me all night." Bakura said.

"Okay, you will have to write a statement but that still doesn't prove his innocence." Laura said.

"Why don't you just ask Joey he will tell you who did it."

"I'm afraid Joey isn't in any condition to answer questions at the moment." Laura then walked away.

"Wait what about Ryou?" Bakura shouted after her.

"Laura has spoken!" With that she walked out of a door. Bakura was confused; he thought police officers were supposed to be normal. Not just normal he thought police officers were supposed to be reasonable. He sighed and stormed out of the building.

* * *

Bakura stormed to the hospital, were Tea and the others were still waiting to be allowed to see Joey. He was slightly surprised to see Kaiba still around, but he had no time to think about that.

"Tea!" Bakura glared at Tea who looked up innocently at Bakura, she was used to his glare which was constantly plastered on his face. The only time she had seen him smile was at Ryou it was a quick smile and was soon hidden, but it was still a smile. Tea smiled to herself thinking about how obvious it was that Bakura liked Ryou, although she wasn't stupid enough to think that he would admit it to himself. She realised that Bakura was shouting her name. Had she zoned out? Bakura did look mad, like he had been calling her name for a while.

"Tea?" Bakura was standing with his arms folded and was glaring daggers into her. She sighed, she hated having to be so happy-go-lucky about everything all the time. It was tiring sometimes, but it was what helped keep the group together for so long.

"What?" She smiled sweetly; secretly hating the look of disgust she was getting from Bakura, who didn't understand why she was so happy.

"Will you tell the police that it was Joey's dad and not Ryou?" Bakura shifted his weight to one foot. Tea thought he looked attractive in that position, the only thing that would make him look better would be if he smiled for once. Tea was determined to make him smile.

It took a moment for Tea to register what Bakura said, she was too deep in thought. When Bakura shifted his weight to his other leg, uncomfortable, she realised she had been daydreaming.

"Okay, if it will help Ryou." Tea said noticing the slight sign of a smile that appeared on Bakura's face as a response to those words. Tea went to get Tristan and Duke. She reckoned that with more people the more likely, they will believe them.

* * *

After a few painfully long hours, Bakura was relieved when he was walking home with Ryou. He tried to convince himself that he was worried for selfish reasons, but the more he thought about it, the less selfish reasons he could come up with. He had decided to stop thinking about it. However that wasn't as easy as he thought it was. He pushed thought of Ryou away and thought about other random things. He looked up in the sky and noticed the grey clouds.

"The weathers bloody awful lately," Bakura noticed. Ryou stared at him for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at," Bakura questioned.

"You, you're so random!" Ryou managed to fit between laughs. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, than he took one look at Bakura's confused expression and burst out laughing all over again. Bakura just shrugged, a small smile creeping onto his face. Ryou was laughing again; he had such a cute laugh. _'No I did not just think that' _Bakura scolded himself and pushed all thoughts of Ryou away. Bakura replaced his slightly amused expression with his classic smirk.

"Oh? If my face is so funny than maybe you need a trip to the shadow realm to calm yourself down." Ryou's laughs immediately stopped and he looked up in the sky trying to hide his smile that remained on his face. Bakura smirked, but secretly missed Ryou laughing his feelings were confusing him.

When they got home, Ryou sat down and sighed deeply. He had been through a lot lately it was slowly eating away at him. All he needed was some rest. Bakura was exhausted, all of his feelings were jumbled up and it was giving him a headache.

"So what will happen to Joey?" Ryou asked, concern glazing his tired eyes.

"His father was arrested, but surprisingly Kaiba offered to let him stay at his mansion." Bakura had found this out through Tea, who had been surprisingly helpful.

"Well that can't end well." Ryou sounded more concerned.

"I don't care." Bakura said and left to go sleep.


End file.
